She was meant for Chaos!
by ohxcharmxdeath
Summary: Kimberly Crawford is anything but a simple girl. As a matter of a fact, she hates simple. Ironically, a simple guy will change it all for her, whether she likes it or not. *Kick (Rated T, but could be changed later!)


**PROLOGUE**

This was not as fun as she thought it was going to be. The whole prom thing, actually, felt like a bad joke. Even when she was pronounced for a queen, Kimberly still didn't get what was so unbelievably amazing about this night. The best thing, really, turned out to be that she would never have to repeat it, ever again! And the worst was… Well, she hated to graduate this way! Kimberly was never on the good side! She had to be the badass cold-hearted chick that you see every day on the last seat in class, but you never really try to make a conversation with her, fearing that you might say something she does not like. But no one ever knew what she liked or wanted. Kimberly Crawford was from the popular kids, and yet, even her social circle didn't get what that girl was all about. She was like a treasure chest that needed to be found and opened… But no one wanted to 'open Pandora's Box'. No one knew what was beyond the surface. And no one was willing to try to understand. It felt a lot like a secret that you want to know but in the same time you don't, because you are not sure if you can handle it.

Kimberly sighed as she swallowed some of the fresh air the wind was offering her. This balcony was way more pleasant than the actual dance. Her gaze travelled down her pearl white dress… She felt so innocent in it! And she was! Innocent in a way that more people would approve… Not her, though! Her writing skills only improved when she was in her darkest state. Was writing so important for her? Yes it was! And for that cause, she'd always push herself to the edge, try different things, experiment with her darkest self… '_Genialness_, she was always saying,_ is nowhere near innocence; it's about getting a hold of the blackness in your soul and using it for your own benefit!_' Of course she'd probably never say that at loud when she was in the same room with someone else. But Kimberly had tons of ideas! Even when she was asleep, the girl would always find something to get inspired by. The colors around her – bright or dark, the people surrounding her – good or bad, and even the nasty bugs creeping on the ground she found interesting. But to experience it all, Kimberly needed something else.

She placed a bitter piece of cigarette between her lips, and squeezed it as she felt the grey thick smoke filling her lungs. Her eyes closed so that she could fully accept the challenge of breathing… It got even harder when the taste of tobacco flooded her senses. But the relaxing feel she received, made the entire bad sensation go on the background.

"Isn't the prom queen supposed to attend the prom?" Kimberly bit her tongue as she refused to make any sharp moves that would form the smallest suspicion of her being surprised.

"It is!" She simply replied as she took another pleasant sip of the smoking drink. The male voice didn't sound familiar. Kimberly would have known if it was! Her memory was like a journal… Every single detail she needed to remember, she would!

"What are you doing here, then?" She heard his footsteps approaching her. The feeling of someone else's presence made her stomach shrank. Kimberly usually was a loner… She wasn't alone or lonely, just a loner! When she wanted to be with someone, nothing would stop her… And when she felt like being by herself, no one could do anything to change her mind.

"Don't you have something better to do?" She, suddenly, snapped at him and turned to face the one who dared to bother her.

"What could be better, than having a conversation with the prom queen?" His brown warm eyes flashed into the night with amusement. Kimberly decided to prevent herself from telling him that he was having a conversation with himself only, and crossed her arms. The boy ran his fingers through his long, dark shaded brown, messy hair and sighed at her silence…

"Having sex with the prom queen." She, finally, responded, as she shrugged.

"I'm sorry?" The male questioned, sure that he heard wrong.

"Better than having a conversation with the prom queen, is having sex with her!" She said the full sentence like she was explaining the simplest thing in the world on the dumbest kid in the universe. The boy paused for a second to process her words. He was already feeling the 'non-alcoholic punch' affecting his thoughts.

"Good point!" The uninvited noticed and rested his head on the stone wall across her.

"We should go somewhere else!" Kimberly suggested as she tilted her head, providing herself a better view of him. The amused smile, lightening his face, reached the corners of his eyes. He pushed himself off of the wall and neared her, revealing how much taller he was than her.

The prom queen found herself staring at the boy. But she wasn't really checking him out… Yes, he was good looking, and even thought Kimberly just met him, she knew that this one here was smart. She could tell by the way he spoke, moved and looked at her. Even the way his body stood right now, was telling a lot about him. At first glance he looked skinny, and not exactly a badass with his hands shoved, carelessly, in his pockets, and his huge grin covering his face. But Kimberly noticed a certain type of tension in his arms. And she found it interesting that he didn't seem to realize this. The boy looked ready to jump in a fist fight, any moment. Even though, he didn't know it! She finally concluded that this guy was not a quitter. He looked like someone who was willing to fight for what they wanted!

"What makes you think I want to go somewhere else with you?" He asked her, humorously, and raised an eyebrow, waiting for the answer. Her gaze, closely, traced the lines of his body, searching for something that would give his thoughts away… But by this moment, he had turned into a complete mystery. Kimberly felt like she forgot the abilities to read… She couldn't recognize his body language as an instinctive act of his hidden feelings, anymore. It was like this guy was beyond her experience.

"You!" She, almost, whispered. "But I can see you're not interested. So I won't waste your time." Kimberly cleared her throat and stepped back, increasing the distance between them. He could, nearly, hear the sadness in her voice. The brown-haired stranger was the perfect choice for her. He was good looking, smart with a sense of humor, and so intimidating, but in a good way. However, the best of all was that she would never have to see him, ever again, which was welcomed, especially in her situation… She was ready to close this page of her life! Having sex for the first time was supposed to be one of the most amazing and special moments in her life! Instead, Kimberly would see her virginity as a holdback, a challenge – one, of the many things that was keeping her inexperienced. And she hated that feeling! Her heart would always seek the unknown… She would always reveal new things, try it all! 'The more, the better!' The girl was always saying.

Well, since this was a wasted shot in the dark, Kimberly could no longer find a reason to stay on this balcony, along with the boy. The cigarette, caught between her index and middle finger, found its way toward her lips, one last time. She accepted the grey smoke with pleasure, and released it, before the rolling paper, filled with tobacco, fell on the ground. Her tongue slid across her lips, leaving a wet mark behind itself. "I should go!" She offered, and her feet slowly, but confidently, started to cross the space between the parapet and the door, blocking her path toward the party, which was, already, in its full swing. The girl placed her palm on the door handle and pulled gently… It was as her hand was made of snowflakes! So light, so exquisite… It almost felt like you'd ruin it, even, if you near it.

The door opened, slightly, and just when she was about to make her way in, her hands, suddenly, ended up pressed to the door frame, and her body – to the door itself. Kimberly could feel a huge heaviness trapping her from behind… She looked up through the glass, but no one seemed to notice the little scene, playing out there just a few feet away. Everyone was swallowed by the alcohol. It was hardly possible that they could see anything straight, at all.

"Are you worried that someone is going to see us?" He whispered in her ear, as if he just read her thoughts. Kimberly felt piercing chills climbing up her legs and arms... Was it the coldness? No, it was 35 ̊̊ C.

"Are you?" She repeated his question with a lower voice… He closed his eyes and scowled at the thought of having a one night stand. It was something, he had never done before. The boy would never even think of disrespecting a girl like that if he was sober. Even if they were the ones who wanted to sleep with him! It was an easy catch. He just didn't like it. But this girl… There was something different about her. She looked like girl, no scratch that! She looked like a woman, that could make anyone to fight for. She looked almost untouchable. Just the thought of her sleeping with guys for nothing, didn't fit. She had this warm, light aura around her…

'_No!'_ He, finally, decided. She was beautiful. And he was obviously attracted to her… But that wasn't enough for him to break his morals and principles. He was going to let her go. Perhaps, he would ask her out if they were lucky enough and meet again by accident. His body tensed as he stepped away from her… It was difficult for him to separate, but it was also necessary. A slight surprise appeared on Kimberly's face when she felt all this weight getting off of her back. It was strange how she preferred to be still captured between him and the door made of glass. She turned around to face him and was even more surprised when she realized that he was now offering his hand to her.

"Perhaps, you would like me to escort you to the actual prom, where you were obliged to attend, on the first place. Since you are a queen and…" The boy stopped there to pick his words up, carefully, but was interrupted by her bitter smile… It was so clearly unpleasant that he could almost hear the loud thoughts hiding behind it.

"You are right! I should get back! But I don't really need any kind of an escort… My date would probably get jealous, anyway." She shook her head, slowly. "It was nice to meet you. Have a good night!" Kimberly nodded and took a glance at him for the last time, completely realizing that they would most likely never see each other, again. But that shouldn't have bothered her the way it did. That was why she picked him for her goal, on the first place. It was the perfect and the worst choice both. He had turned her down. Maybe she just wasn't his type. Well, Kimberly could do nothing, but accept his rejection with a false smile on her face, and just forget about it after that. They were so different, anyways. So this probably wouldn't end up well. She, then, made her way to the inside, and took advantage of a good-looking idiot that she already believed it was the best choice for her planned one night taking virginity stand…

_Or this is what was supposed to happen, if the boy from the balcony had listened to his better self! _

Instead, a refusal was the last thing this stranger was able to say at loud, right now. He and Kimberly, at the end of the night, found themselves in a hotel room, covered with nothing else but a white sheet and wet marks all over their bodies, left from the, in the beginning soft, but after that more violent, kisses. Their thighs were pressing hard against one another, as if someone was threatening to tear them apart. And their perfectly synchronized movements were only showing how well those two fit to each other, physically and emotionally both. They felt it! Like all of this was meant to happen… They were meant to cross paths. But they didn't even suspect to what extent this would change their life. This was about to turn into something completely different from what Kimberly expected, something big, something strong... Chaotic! Because she, herself, was always meant for chaos! And the chaos itself… well as an uninvited guest, that was bringing more bad, than good to its every host.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour guys... And no, I am not French! xD I hope you enjoyed this prologue. This is my first actual book that I am planning to finish and I enjoy every second of it while I'm writing. I wasn't sure about uploading it into this site or the internet at all, but I need to know what people think... After all, the readers are the biggest costumers in this business (if I can call it that on this point xD)! Originally, this story is not Kick, so I changed the names since we are in "FanFiction" and I will ship them to my death and after... xD But I may missed something and you may see a different name instead of Kimberly. If that happens, I am sorry for your discomfort. The only name that I mention in the prologue is Kim's, so you meet some other name that must be Kim also! <strong>

**I am not sure if I am going to continue it, though. Of course that depends on you. =)**

**P.S. I'm sorry that it so was short, but if there are next chapters, I promise that they will be longer! =)**

**Play cool, write cool, live cool! **


End file.
